Como decirle a Ikki que su hermano es tu novio
by LadyGalatea282
Summary: aquí está el capitulo dos al fin, para ti Kykio!, espero les guste! ., dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

**_"¿Como decirle a Ikki que tu novio es su hermano sin que te mate?"_**   
_Fanfic basado en_   
Saint Seiya by   
Galatea   
(Kawaii, Catalonnya, "esa" Galatea) 

_Continuación del Fic con el nombre más estúpido de la historia "¿Como no se me ocurrió?"... --U, mejor le hubiera puesto Sin nombre... para evitarme la verguenza de mi propia creación... (Eso es triste... muuuy triste XP) Disculpen la tardanza de la continuación, pero es que yo me demoro porque... por...que... me... me gusta mucho desaparecerme!... he... y también... mi amiga me raptó porque resulta que era una alien del planeta Marte!... ..U ... Y Galatea desapareció dejando una nube de polvo en su lugar>_

Entraron el la casa, que al parecer estaba vacía, en el recibidor no se escucho ningún ruido, pero pensando un poco, quien más   
iba a estar en la casa, además de Seiya y Shiryu, porque Zahorí había salido a un viaje de negocios y tal parecía que no iba a   
volver muy pronto.   
Shun y Hyoga se dirigieron hacia la sala luego de sonreirse mutuamente, en realidad Shun estaba guiando al rubio a aquel lugar. 

Y a donde vamos? - Preguntó Hyoga sonrientemente. 

A ver la tele, a leer un libro, a hablar un rato, no sé, aún es demasiado temprano para dormir.- Contestó Shun 

Pero para Seiya y Shiryu no les parece que es muy pronto para ir a la cama- 

He?- 

Bueno, es que si escuchas bien, podrás sentir a esos dos. 

mm... tienes buen oído, no? 

Algo, es que en siberia cuando había ventiscas no se escuchaba nada mas que el viento silbando muy, pero que muy fuerte,   
entonces mis oiditos se acostumbraron a oír ruidos bajos. 

Ha...- Shun ya estaba sentado y escuchando a Hyoga en su "interesante" platica - ¿Era muy difícil tu entrenamiento? 

Igual de difícil que tu entrenamiento Shun- Hyoga le dedicó una sonrisa. 

Pero creo que a mi hermano le toco el entrenamiento más difícil... 

Si... eso sin duda es verdad 

Donde estará mi hermano ahora... hace tiempo que no ha llamado... 

Debe de estar bien, no te preocupes Shun, Ikki es muy fuerte - Hyoga le tomó la mano a Shun y este le dirigió la mirada, que   
había estado caída y pensativa.- Debe haber encontrado a alguna chica linda por ahí... tu hermano es muy atractivo... no te   
pongas triste por él, quien sabe si está viviendo los mejores días de su vida! - Animó a Shun, ya que este de verdad se sentía acongojado por la falta de su hermano mayor, este esa su fuerte, era toda su familia. El pequeño peliverde lo   
sentía casi como un padre, aunque lo llamara hermano. 

Que genial sería eso! - Shun sonrío y entrecerró los ojos, para completa satisfacción del rubio, que amaba esa expresión feliz   
y casi infantil en su rostro, la inocencia de Shun era enorme... 

Hyoga acaricio la mejilla de Shun y este abrió los ojos con curiosidad 

Eres hermoso -Dijo como respuesta a un evidente "¿Que?" en el rostro de Shun. 

Ante las palabras del rubio, Shun no pudo hacer mas que ruborizarse y echarle los brazos al cuello del rubio a la vez que decía: 

Ya callate... dame un beso - Dijo Shun sin esperar a que este le diera el beso como le estaba pidiendo, y tomando los labios de su ruso mientras se ponía cómodo, sentandose en las piernas de este, profundizando el beso (y paf, se fueron a la cama, luego Hyoga le pidió matrimonio, se casaron, fueron a cancún a su luna de miel y compraron una casa a la orilla del mar, y tuvieron tres hijos, fin XP). 

Mientras Hyoga puso su manos en la cinturita de este y el beso continuaba... y continuaba... y continuaba... glup!.. y continuaba... (he comprobado que uno no se ahoga por besar calmadito) Wow... como se besan estos... O.O... HOO! MY GOOD! mi filmadora se va a sobre calentar... Se la cobro a ellos, sin duda... mira como se besan estos... Hyoga está tocando mas abajo de donde hay limites!... haa... Shun le sacó las manos de ahí y volvió a poner sus manos a Hyoga al rededor del cuello... y el beso continúa... si siguen así estos van a hacer una saga... y que saga... yo la voy a comprar, sin duda... parece que no va ha haber nada nuevo además que un besotototote, porque aunque Hyoga quiere avanzar, Shun no lo deja, lo detiene ahí nada más... pero yo haría lo mismo... Saaalta pal laoO! XD... mmm... que besote, no?... parece que ya Shun está dejando de besar... se separaron... se están mirando a los ojos, Shun te sonríe, Hyoga mantiene su mirada acariciante en el hermoso rostro de Shun, mientras lo afirma, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir desde la cintura, Shun se le acerca y le da un breve pero no menos dulce beso para luego decir: 

Fue un buen beso, no? - Shun tenía un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas, se volvió a sentar a un lado de Hyoga. 

El mejor que he dado en mi vida, pero vendrán mejores. - Dijo un tanto pícaro a Shun que lo miraba a su lado. 

Shun soltó una risita, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su rubio novio y dijo: 

Claro que si... - Sonrió sonrojado otra vez mirando a Hyoga, quién de nuevo lo miraba embelesado - Oye, que tienes ganas de ver en la tele, tenemos como 1000 canales, debe haber algo bueno, no?- Dijo cambiando el tema súbitamente 

Hyoga lo miró un poco desentendido, pero no le dio importancia, si estaba cerca de su amorcito lindo con cara de ángel nada importaba más. 

Claro, veamos una película!... ¿de que tipo te gusta ver? - Preguntó sonriendole al pequeño a su lado. 

Mmm... dejame ver... ¡De terror!- Dijo emocionado. 

¿De terror?... - Hyoga se echo a reír de buena gana ante la afirmación de su novio - Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti! 

Oye!... es que la otra vez vi una con mi hermano y me gustó... era... jepers creapers, o algo así (Me importa un carajo si está bien escrito o no)... me gustó, vi la uno, pero hay dos partes- Mientras Shun hablaba, Hyoga se acercó más a él (si es que era posible) y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia si, posesivamente, Shun por su parte se arrimó más a su guapo novio nuevo 0 kilómetros recién estrenado posando su cabeza en el amplio pecho del rubio. 

Hyoga tomó el control y luego de buscar un rato encontró una buena película, de terror, para el gusto de Shun, éste le preguntó si quería comer algo y fue a preparar unas palomitas de maíz, y pa no hacerla larga y más aburrida de lo que ya está, luego de ver la película, Hyoga se despidió en la puerta de la habitación de Shun con un larguísimo beso, que claro Hyoga quería avanzar, pero Shun lo detenía alejandose un poco, y comenzando el beso otra vez. Así ambos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones (Qué querían, si el chico tiene valores!), con un Shun muy feliz de tener a Hyoga a su lado, y un Hyoga igual de feliz o más que su ángel de cabello ecológico, aunque hubiese querido estar más tiempo con él, pero al parecer Shun no quería avanzar tanto en esa relación, tal parecía que prefería llevarla tranquilamente. (O sea, el niño quería un noviazgo constructivo). 

O/O o/o O/o 

Dormir para la pareja jamás fue tan hermoso, porque ambos soñaban con la persona que amaban. Al despertar el primero fue Hyoga, quién se duchó y vistió rápidamente para bajar a la cocina, procuró levantarse lo más temprano posible, quería hacerle un regalo a su Shuny, que de seguro seguía durmiendo plácidamente en las nubes, como el ángel que era (Nadie le pudo sacar esa idea de la cabeza... lo llevamos a sicólogos, le metimos como un kilo de drogas y hasta intentamos labarle el cerebro... pero no funcionó U.U). 

Preparó cuidadosamente lo que le llevaría a Shun, porque le iva a dar su desayuno en la cama, y sería lo más romántico posible, procuraría hacerlo así. Le quedaban como treinta minutos, sabía que Shun se levantaba temprano. Preparó un gran plato con diferentes tipos de frutas picadas, una jarra con jugo de naranja, un pocillo con crema y un pequeño florerito blanco con una flor muy roja (Valla yo a saber de donde la sacó... yo solo describo que hace, y como me quedé dormida de repente, no supe de donde trajo la flor... XDDDD). Sacó un vaso limpio para el jugo (solo uno, para algo existe el compartir x ) y se encaminó a la habitación de Shun. 

Haciendo malabares, con una sola mano probó su suerte al ver si la puerta estaba abierta, y para su suerte, lo estaba. Entro cuidadosamente, comprobando que Shun aún seguía hundido entre los brazos de morfeo "Se ve tan lindo!" Pensó al ver la imagen de su amado durmiendo plácidamente entre ese montón de colchas blancas de seda. 

Hyoga dejó el desayuno en un mueble cerca de la cama y cuidadosamente se acercó a Shun, prácticamente acostandose al lado de este, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. 

Hyoga unió sus labios a los de su ángel suavemente, con besos consecutivos y suaves, pero los pequeños besitos no fueron suficientes para despertar al pequeño, así que fue aumentando la intensidad de ellos poco a poco, hasta transformarlo en un beso apasionado, y fue tan solo entonces cuando Hyoga sintió reacción de parte de su lindo novio. 

Shun comenzó a reaccionar, y se dio cuenta casi en seguida de que era lo que pasaba. Contestó de inmediato a los besos del Ruso, más luego de un rato, cuando las cosas ya se estaban acalorando demasiado -Ya que Hyoga se había tomado la libertad de subirse encima de Shun para continuar con la sesión de besos- se separó del inspirado rubio, no era que no quisiera seguir, pero no quería llevar la relación tan lejos demasiado rápido, no quería que algo saliera mal. 

Me encanta la forma que tienes para despertarme- Dijo un sonrojado Shun a Hyoga, un poco decepcionado y agitado. 

Si, a mi también me encanta despertarte así, pero!... creo que aún estas dormido, así que...- este decidió seguir con los besos, pero Shun lo detuvo. 

Yyyy... ¿como dormiste? - tratando de salirse de abajo del peligroso rubio. 

Maaaal!... 

Mal? - preguntó extrañado, mientras el rubio se le abrazaba como escondiendose en su pecho 

Chi... no estaba contigo...- Respondió como niño mimado. 

YA, ya, si no es para tanto! (riendose) eres un tontito, y ya sal de encima, que me dio hambre! 

Jeejejejejejje, de acuerdo, pero solo porque no quiero que te me vallas a desnutrir! 

Shun sonrió y se sentó en la cama, en tanto, Hyoga le traía el suculento desayuno, que se comieron ambos entre besos y risas. 

El sol se anunciaba alto en el cielo calentando la atmósfera, haciendo que ese día fuera sofocante de caluroso, así que los chicos se reunieron para un día en la piscina, ya que el calor no lo soportaba nadie. 

Hyoga era sin duda el más afectado en esa atmósfera tan calurosa, ya que como todos saben a él lo criaron en un clima frío, y se encontraba apaciguando un poco todo ese calor comiendo helado metido en la piscina y con una sombrilla alejando el sol lo más que se podía... y que decir del ventilador portátil incluido en una visera que ventilaba su frente. 

Pobrecito de Hyoga... -Empezó Seiya que pasaba por ahí con una copa de helado. - amigo, vas a quedar como paso rostizado! -Dijo echandoce a reír. 

Ja ja ja, hay si tu, que gracioso eres, deberías ponerte de cómico. -Dijo Hyoga sarcástico, que no le había caído bien la broma. 

¡Vamos amigo, no te enojes, fue una broma, no fue para tanto!... verdad Shiryu?- Preguntó el morenazo a el chico que estaba cerca, también con una gran copa de helado. 

Este solo asistió sonriendole a Seiya. 

Oye Seiya, donde está Shun, no lo veo...- Expresó Hyoga mirando por todas partes. 

Que, lo extrañas, te sientes perdido y desamparado?- Hyoga arqueó una fina ceja al escuchar ese breve parloteo de su amigo queriendo ser cómico, pero no logrando su objetivo (al menos no con él... debe ser porque era verdad -U)- Mmm... pues creo que se estaba haciendo su helado, descuida, ya viene, no ha venido ningún Ikki malvado a llevarlo de tu lado! - Dijo poniendose de pie mientras se reía para volverse a sentar en el borde de la piscina y a un lado de Hyoga. 

Shiryu se acercó donde estaban los chicos y se sentó a un lado de Seiya... muy pegado al moreno. 

No seas malo con Hyoga, Seiya. 

Si fue una broma, Hyoga no se enojó, verdad Hyoga?- Este lo miro y dio solo un "Hnm" como respuesta y se puso a mirar para otro lado (más específicamente el lugar por donde debería salir pronto Shun). - Ves, si está muerto de la risa! 

Entonces Hyoga diviso la estilizada, bella y perfecta figura de su novio (XP), y comenzó a gritar desde donde estaba: 

Hey Shun, Por aquí, acá estoy!- a Shun solo le bajó una enorme gota de sudor, como si fuera posible no verlo desde donde estaba con esa súper sombrilla multicolor, sobretodo... ¬.¬. 

Valla, parece que si pasó algo después de todo, verdad amigo Hyoga?- Comentó Shiryu a el patito enamorado. 

Hyoga lo miró y le sonrió, con un leve asentimiento, mientras que Seiya, quien vio todo ese intercambio de palabras entendió (todo el publico, al escuchar que Seiya había entendido algo sin que se lo explicaran, demostraron su asombro con un gran OOHHHH!) y comenzó a reir como tontito... 

jejejejejjejejejejejejeje... así que era eso... ya lo sabía! jejejejejejejejeje... felicidades Hyoga!- dijo un tanto rarito Seiya, luego que esa intensa descarga de entendimiento le matara la octava parte de neuronas que poseía... v.vU 

Shun se había quedado con el helado en mano derritiendosele a medio camino... había escuchado bien, Hyoga le acababa de contar a sus amigos que ellos eran pareja?... Shun estaba como en shock o algo... luego pareció reaccionar y se devolvió en sus pasos para adentrarse en su casa... 

Hyoga no entendió que fue lo que le había sucedido a su amorcito, porque se habría ido éste así de repente?. Pues Hyoga tenía que saberlo, así que se salió de la piscina y fue a perseguir a Shun para ver que le pasaba. 

Shun! 

El aludido detuvo su paso al escuchar la voz de Hyoga. 

Que te sucede Shun, es algo malo?... 

Shun solo miró a Hyoga, luego de un rato habló: 

Bueno... supongo que no esperaba el que le dijeras a los chicos lo nuestro tan rápido... podías haberme avisado, ¿no?... 

Hyoga miró con cara de "o.ó?" a Shun. Con que eso era... 

Hyoga abrazó por la espalda a Shun pegando todo su perfecto pecho (y lo de más abajo a la parte ... Auch! Shun!) a la desnuda espalda del peliverde y depositando un beso en su terso cuello aún inexplorado, causando un fuerte sonrojo de parte de Shun. 

Hyoga! que haces, no me voy a olvidar de lo que estamos hablando! 

Lo sé... solo quería hacerlo... bueno, y lo de decirle a los chicos aquello... pues que fue algo que no pude evitar, porque tampoco iva a decir una mentira sobre lo nuestro, sabes? -depositando otro suave beso en el mismo lugar de antes.- Shiryu fue el que se dio cuenta... creo que fui demasiado exagerado cuando te vi en la entrada saliendo de la casa... y luego Seiya. Pero no es nada grave, o no?- terminó volviendo a besarlo en el cuello, pero esta vez incluyendo una suave mordida, sobresaltandolo, acentuando aún más aquél sonrojo. 

Shun estaba a punto de soltar los helados (que igual estaban derritiendose en sus manos, porque imaginen tener a medio minnazo mordiendote el cuello por atrás! quema, quema!), el sentir los labios, dientes, y todo el cuerpo de Hyoga pegado al suyo estaban creando una serie de escalofríos y corrientes elécricas por todo su cuerpo, literalmente Shun estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Hyoga ahí mismo!. Sus hormonas lo estaban matando u.u. 

Pero el recuerdo de que no estaban es la habitación de ninguno de los dos, se detuvieron, ambos sentían lo mismo, pero aún así... 

Shuny... si quieres podemos continuar en la habitación... además se me está ocurriendo un muy buen uso para ese helado... - La voz varonil y sensual acariciaba en un susurro su oído, aquella invitación lucía verdaderamente tentadora pero... había "algo" que a Shun lo estaba frenando, porque deseos no le faltaban, ni seguridad tampoco, era solo cuestión de tiempo... 

Shun se deshizo del delicioso abrazo aún sin quererlo, debía aclarar eso ahora mismo. 

Hyoga, yo deseo tanto como tú llegar a ese punto, pero quiero hacer algo primero... 

Qué cosa, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, yo entenderé- dijo regalandole una tierna sonrisa. 

Gracias, contaba con eso... Quiero contarle esto a mi hermano, quiero que él al menos lo sepa... tu sabes que yo lo quiero mucho, él ha velado por mi desde que yo era un bebé, es como si fuera mi padre... quiero por lo menos que lo sepa... que de su consentimiento, es muy importante para mi Hyoga... -Dijo bajando la mirada, creía que Hyoga no iva a aceptar aquello, por estar dispuesto a acabar esa relación si se daba el caso de que Ikki no lo aceptara, por darle más importancia a su hermano que a su pareja... 

Shun... yo... ahhh, bueno, yo conozco a Ikki, no es tan malo como parece, verdad? - preguntó levantando el mentón de Shun para que este lo mirase, no era que no lo supiera, estaba seguro que Ikki era un chico comprensivo, que sabría que él jamás le haría daño a una persona tan hermosa como lo era Shun- todo saldrá bien. -afirmó sellando con un beso cálido y lleno de ternura. 

Si... 

Y así pasaron dos largas semanas, donde Shun y Hyoga estaban llegando al limite cada vez más, y no sabían si podrían frenar esa pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, demostrada tan solo en besos, por más tiempo. Se besaban a cada minuto del día, cada vez que se miraban por mucho tiempo, cuando se despertaban por la mañana, el que despertaba primero se iva a la recamara del otro a despertase mutuamente con pasión, besando, acariciando, rozando... 

Antes de que terminara la segunda semana, unos días antes, casi no pudieron frenar, era tanto y tan fuerte lo que sentían el uno por el otro, que simplemente con besos a veces no les alcanzaba para demostrarlo con otras manifestaciones.   
Ese día Shun fue a buscar a Hyoga que estaba en su habitación para que bajara a almorzar. El rubio había estado ayudandole hace poco, pero tal parece que el calor de la cocina y la temperatura del verano lo hicieron escaparce de ahí.   
Shun abrió la puerta y no encontró a primera vista al Ruso, así que gritó su nombre, al rato desde la puerta del baño salía un Hyoga vestido tan solo con una pequeña toalla, y con la piel brillante por el agua. Shun contuvo el aliento, su novio era realmente muy guapo, pensó. Y ni cuenta se dio cuando estaba siendo besado por ese hombre, y él lo abrasaba por el cuello, el beso se calentaba cada vez más, Hyoga no controlaba sus manos y estas la habían sacado la camisa de los pantalones y ya recorrían la suave piel del ángel entre sus brazos. Por su parte Shun se sentía desfallecer entre las caricias y besos de Hyoga. Fue cuando ambos cayeron a la cama, haciendo que la toalla de Hyoga se desatara y quedara completamente desnudo encima de Shun, quién recorría con sus manos la espalda y un poco más abajo, pellizcando un poco, acariciando como siempre lo había estado soñando. Hyoga tenía completamente abierta la camisa de Shun y mordía una de sus sonrosadas tetillas, a la vez que rozaban sus caderas cada vez más rápido, arrancando jadeos que subían de tono. Entonces, justo en el momento en el que Hyoga se estaba disponiendo a abrir el pantalón de su pareja, la puerta de entrada se abre fuertemente, con la voz de Seiya que preguntaba que hasta que hora iban a esperarlos para que bajaran a comer, porque ya se moría de hambre, y luego se fue dando un portazo, haciendo que Shun y Hyoga que ya andaban como en el cuarto cielo, cayeran de golpe. 

Y eso fue lo más comprometedor que pasó entre ellos, quedaron, como se imaginarán, avergonzados totalmente, y no por nada... 

Dos días mas tarde llegó Ikki, con un pequeño bolso y con lentes oscuros, como a las 5 de la tarde.   
Para esas alturas Zahorí andaba de visita en la casa, viendo que todo estuviera en orden, fue esta quien lo recibió. 

Ikki, se sorpresa, los chicos te estaban extrañando, que bueno que volviste, como fue tu viaje? - Preguntó ella, mientras Tatsumi iba a pedirle el bolso al recién llegado, pero éste con una sola mirada lo hacia desistir. 

Bien, algo movido, donde está mi hermano? - Preguntó en seguida. 

Ohh, bueno, fue a comprar las cosas que hacen falta en la casa, yo se lo pedí, como él es el que más sabe en esas cosas... Hyoga se ofreció a acompañarlo, así que no te preocupes, hace rato que se fueron, así que deben de estar en camino.- Terminó con una sonrisa, mientras este la escuchaba a medida que avanzaba lentamente, pero al oír eso de que "Hyoga se ofreció"... le pareció raro... no raro en el sentido de algo malo, sino que raro... en un sentido que solo el instinto de hermano podía describir... pero obviamente solo para sus adentros, porque a mi no me lo quiso decir XP. 

Bien, gracias Zahorí, iré a dejar mis cosas y volveré a comer algo. 

Hyoga cargaba a duras penas como 15 bolsas, mientras que Shun solo traía 4, pero aunque por más que le había insistido de que le dejara cargar más, este no lo dejó, así que ya no lo molestó más. 

Un extraño presentimiento asaltó a Shun cuando se hacercaban a la mansión, haciendole detener su paso. 

Que pasa? -Preguntó Hyoga girando para ver a Shun, que mantenía su cara estática mirando hacia la casa. 

Creo que mi hermano ya está en casa!- Dejó caer de pronto, haciendo que al rubio por poco se le cayeran las bolsas. 

Lo que habían estado esperando ya estaba ahí... y no sabían como reaccionar... era algo que no se esperaban... de tanto esperar, ya se habían acostumbrado a este echo... y ahora... hermano mayor ya estaba ahí... (N/A: a este párrafo lo bautizo como "esperar" XDDDD!) 

Bueno, pues sigamos! - sugirió Hyoga, al chico que comenzaba a parecer demaciado nervioso. -Hey!... -Suspiro- te preocupas demasiado, no pienses tanto en eso, vamos a casa! - Dijo mostrando una sonrisa para alentarlo un poco. 

Si... ojalá y todo salga bien... es verdad, estoy pensando demasiado, como si no conociera a mi propio hermano!... jejejeje, no tengo qué temer , vamos! 

Y Shun se fue corriendo dejando al rubio atrás, que no tuvo más que seguir con el mismo paso, ya que con todas esas bolsas no podía hacer más... Pobre Hyoga... 

o.oU... v.v... si... vamos... no, no me esperes, ya llegaré. 

Ikki ya se había acomodado en la habitación que siempre usaba en la casa de Zhaorí, y se había dado un agradable baño, estaba algo sucio, y el baño le llenó de energías, se estaba secando el cabello cuando sintió un leve golpe en la puerta de su habitación... 

Shun, luego de dejar las bolsas en la cocina, y esperar a Hyoga (si que estaba nervioso el chico!), para ir con él a saludarlo, nunca le había pasado algo así, nunca se había comprometido sentimentalmente, y ahora que lo estaba, se sentía terriblemente nervioso, se imaginaba cada cosa, como que cuando le dijera a Ikki lo suyo con Hyoga, su hermano mayor se enfadaría tanto que se pondría su armadura y retaría a muerte a Hyoga... incluso se imagino la pelea con lujo de detalles!... pero so si, no quiso imaginarse el final... Hyoga llegó todo cansadito, y luego quiso ir a saludar en seguida a Ikki, ya que Shun no reaccionaba, y había elegido comer un plátano... 

Hyoga y Shun esperaban frente a la puerta de Ikki... y Hyoga ya se estaba cansando de esperar a que Shun tocara la $&! puerta de su hermano, porque este estaba ahí, quieto, mirando la puerta sin hacer nada.. V.V Hyoga puso su mano en el hombro de Shun para darle apoyo, y este reaccionó al fin. Alzó su mano pequeña y dio pequeños, casi sordos golpecitos en la puerta de su hermano, y para su asombro, Ikki escuchó, Dios bendiga los sentidos agudos de el gran Ikki-sama n.nU... 

... Hola Shun, ¿como has estado? - Dijo Ikki un poco extrañado de que al abrir la puerta encontrara a Shun más asustado que lo que debería ser, como era siempre que se iva por algún tiempo (o sea saltarle al cuello en un abrazo y casi botarlo gritando "Ikki, que bueno que llegaste!" y cosas por el estilo) 

Ikki... hola... como... estas? - Dijo Shun, muy bajito, pero no lo suficiente como para nombrarlos susurros, terminando con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa. 

Hyoga observó esto y se sobó su cabeza en gesto cansado, como era posible que Shun estuviera TAN, pero TAN nervioso, DIOS, si solo era su hermano!... 

Ikki observó una vez más a su hermano... - Estas bien?... estas raro hoy...- mencionó. 

Hyoga por su parte decidió hacer algo... sabía que tenía que hacer algo... no sabía qué, pero tenía que hacerlo... cuando se le ocurra, eso si... 

Shun... v.vU Shun miraba a su hermano como pensando en... en nada, estaba en blanco... ¡si hasta podría jurar que eso que se le escurría por el labio era la baba del estupidecimiento total!... 

Ikki... se estaba cansando de esa situación... si hasta yo!... estaban los otros dos como idiotas metidos en sus propios mundos... pero resulta que se les ocurrió hacerlo justo en frente de la puerta de Ikki!... este se comenzaba a preguntar que se habrían tomado para andar así tan raros... Hyoga era raro, pero su hermanito no!... (no comments), entonces lo vio.   
Hyoga, que hasta ese momento había estado como rompiendose el cráneo como "pensando" algo, de pronto empujó a Shun... 

Y Shun, al sentir el empujón, como que regresó de su mundo perdido y por fin abrazó a Ikki saludandolo como siempre. 

IKKI, que bueno que has vuelto, no sabes como te he extrañado, como te fue? - Dijo al soltar un poco el abrazo para mirarlo como lo hacía siempre, con esa carita de ensoñación y adoración, sonriendole con dulzura... 

Si... bueno, parece que estas bien, pensé que te habían dado algo... - Mirando a Hyoga en un relámpago de segundo (no se cuanto será eso, pero suena a algo rápido XP), y dejandolo congelado en su lugar. 

No... solo estaba impresionado por que al fin has regresado!- Dijo dejando de abrazarlo. 

Impresionado? 

Si... es que se me hacían los días tan largos cuando me daba cuenta que tu aún no regresabas! 

Mhhnn... y por qué tan ansioso, yo no soy del tipo que te trae regalos cada vez que vuelve de algún viaje... además tu ya estas muy grande para eso... ¿No será que me querías decir algo? 

A Shun esa pregunta lo congeló en su lugar, dejandolo en el mismo estado de Hyoga... Ikki solo alzó una ceja... y salió de la habitación... el no estaba para jueguitos tontos... si le iban a decir algo, que lo hagan, pero ya!... 

/   
TBC 

Como vieron, Ikki no tenía mucha paciencia, ni con su hermanito lindo de Shun... bueno, si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Ikki, los habría mandado a freir esparragos, tengo cero pasciencia... 

Esperen el segundo capitulo... para unos años más >. , no mentira, lo voy a tener para dentro de poco, si no me va a dar una ulcera! 

Melón-Chile/Miercoles 27 de Abril del 2004Publicado: el día del cuete >. 


	2. chapie two al fin!

_"¿Como decirle a ikki que tu novio es su hermano sin que te mate?"_  
_Un fanfic basado en_  
_Saint Seiya_  
_By__ Galatea_  
_(Kawaii, Catallonnya, "esa" Galatea)_

_/Y bueno, diculpen la tardada tardanza, es que me fuí de viaje y como mi tarrito no es portatil... pero igual no tengo escusa, auqneu cuanod miraba el computador dispuesta a escribir algo, me daba cuanta que no encaontraba qué escribir... no sé por qué, pero despues de las tres de la mañana como que las musas despiertan... en serio, reescribí todo este capitulo porque el otro me había quedado muy loco, si quieren lo leen más abajo, que lo puse igaul para el que quiera leerlo, jejeje/_

_Capítulo dos_

Al ver que Ikki se alejaba, Shun se asustó, no fuera a pensar algo, así que se fué corriedo tras su hermano y se le tiró encima haciendo que este lo cargara.

-Hermano, no estes pensando cosas raras!- Le dijo mientras trataba de ver la cara de su hermano desde donde estaba, claro que se le hacía un poco difícil y solo alcanzaba a ver su perfíl, aunque veía una sonrisa divertida.

- Cosas raras, que quieres decir con eso, pensar que Hyoga es una mala influencia porque como te pusiste antes de saludarme me hizo pensar que andabas algo así como... volando?...

-Hermano, Hyoga es un buen chico!- Dijo a la vez que sacudía las piernas que Ikki le sostenía.

- Siiii, seguro.

- Claro que sí, El es mi... -Iva a decir que era su amigo, pero eso sería mentirle, tampoco podía decirle que era su novio así como así, así que optó por algo estúpido que se le vino a la cabeza (tan estupido como la escritora de este fic, que se le acaban las ideas).- gran compañero!- Dijo al fin, tratando de no hacer notar sus nervios.

- ¿"Compañero"? -Ikki rió un poco- Ya no ere-

- ¿Y como te fué en tu viaje Ikki?- Dijo preguntando de pronto, tratando de que Ikki desviara el tema, mientras vajaban las escaleras-

- Bien, nada interesante.

- ¿Y conociste alguna novia?- Preguntó más aliviado, y con verdadero interes en lo que había echo su hermano. A la vez Ikki vajó a Shun de su espalda y este lo segía mirando.

Ikki miró a Shun... tuvo varias chicas durante su viaje, y en algunas fiestas donde había sido invitado las mujeres se le hacercaban en seguida... no quería contarle lo de su mundana vida por las ciudades donde había estado, sería como mal influenciarlo. (Al igual que Hyoga con su trastorno de creer que Shun era un ángel, Ikki creía que este seguía siendo un niño pequeño de 6 añines, no le entraba en la cabeza que ya tenía 17)

- No, nada de eso, solo estuve visitando algunos museos y cosas historicas de por ahí y ayá -mintió con algo que no se creía ni él mismo-

- ¡En serio, que interesante, y qué cosas viste?- preguntó ilucionado el pequeño.

A Ikki le bajó una gotita por la cabeza, mejor no le hubiera dicho algo así, el de arte sabía muy poco.

- Shun, no es que no quiera decirte, pero tengo mucha hambre ahora... ¿y si hablamos luego?- Dijo poniendose una mano en el estomago. De verdad tenía hambre.

- Bueno, y dime¿quieres que te prepare algo?- Preguntó Shun.

Ikki por supuesto aceptó gustoso el ofrecimiento de prepararle algo, ya que conocía la buena mano que tenía para cocinar. Le dijo que le llamara cuendo estuviera listo, él mientras quería ir a ver la tele, puesto que a esa hora davan una telenovela que había estado siguiendo, aunque se había perdido unos capítulos, y francamente la mujer que era una de los protagonistas le caía demaciado mal, era una chiquilla que devía traer la paz a las colonias del año no se cuanto, ya que había una guerra de la tierra contra las colonias espaciales. Su personaje preferido de la historia era un chico rubio y tierno, con grandes ojos aqua al que no le gustaban las batallas, y le recordaba enormemente a su hermanito Shun, su nombre era... mmhhh... no lo recordaba en ese momento... (Quatre, es Quatre! .)...

Shun salió corriendo de la habitación y decidió seguirlo pero a una distancia prudente, no quería interrumpir, además de que Shun había estado muy nervioso todo el tiempo y temía que si se hacercaba arrinuaría lo que ahora veía ante si. Le encantaba verlo así, feliz, parecía un niño pequeño jugando con su hermano (bueno, y que no era eso?)-Es que vio cuando Shun saltó a la espalda de Ikki y este seguía caminando como si nada llevandose a Shun- sonrió, se veían divertidos. Había quedado con Shun hace unos días que ivan a invitar a Ikki a salir los tres juntos al mismo lugar donde se confesaron sus sentimientos (chals... se me olvidó donde fué, voy a tener que leer el inicio otra vez... para que vean el nivel de mi memoria... v.v... estoy perdida...), solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que los miedos de Shun fueran infundados... Lo entendía ya que era la primera vez que andaba con alguien y no tenía ni idea como iva a reaccionar su hermano puesto que eso era nuevo para él...

Hyoga vió que Shun se dirigía a la cocina, al pasar, este le miró y le regaló una sonrisa, la que este respondió, y luego fué donde Ikki, que se sentaba en un sillón y prendía la tele de plasma de 30' y ponía un canal. Se decidió a hablar con él ahora que estaba solo. Shiryu y Seiya al parecer habían salido pusto que no los había visto ni oído en la casa... quizá andaban haciendo cochinadas por ahí en el bosque... claro que cochinadas de las que él estaría encantado de hacer con su Shuny... ¬... baba...

Hyoga salió de sus pensamientos nada puritanos y se dirigió a sentarse a un lado de Ikki y llevar a cabo sus planes de invitarlo "casualmente" a salír con Shun y con él...

- Hola Ikki, está ocupado este lado?

- No, claro que no, acaso me ves muy ancho? ¬.¬

- Jejeje, no, claro que no. -Había olvidado que nunca le había caido muy bien a Ikki... porqué sería, si el era un chico bueno!. Se sentó algo tiesamente en el susodicho sillón. -Que ves, se vé interesante!- Dijo tratando de hacer conversación refiriendose a lo que Ikki estaba viendo, aunque no entendía muy bien se le hizo interesante...

- Es una telenovela que he estado siguiendo... - respondió algo extrañado de que a Hyoga le gustara tambien (le puse que era una telenovela porque dije "si ellos son animados, y Gundam tambien lo es, entonces entre ellos deverían verse como reales, no?...algo así" ustedes entienden, y como Gundam es de varios capitulos sería como una novela!... --U)- La he estado siguiendo de hace tiempo- continuó mirando la pantalla a la vez que justo salía Quatre y se ponía a hablar unas cosas mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía una mano en su pecho...

- Mira, ese chico se parece a Shun, no crees? "parece un ángel"- le dijo.

- Je, Hyoga, amigo, yo había pensado lo mismo!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa mirando a Hyoga mientras apuntaba la pantalla con un dedo.- sobre todo en eso de que no quiere luchar.

- Si, así estaba escuchando... Je, Shun tiene un doble, y tambien es muy lindo!... -Hyoga trago duro... dijo lo que dijo, de pronto su cuello se puso muy duro al tratar de volterlo hacia Ikki que de seguro le hiva a golpear...

Ikki lo miraba como examinandolo y con una de sus cejas levantadas... no le dió mucha importancia, total que él pensaba lo mismo, su hermanito era un niño muy mono...(dale con que es niño...), pero la mirada asustada que le dirigía Hyoga en seguida de haber decho eso le extrañó un poco...

- Es cierto!- Para su total sorpresa, Ikki le sonrió y siguió mirando la tele, entonces luego de calmarce se preparó para la invitación...

- Etto... Ikki, bueno, Shun y yo habíamos quedado de ir hoy como a las siete a algun lado, y bueno, pueees... como estas aquí quería preguntarte si querías ir con nosotros... ¿quieres? - Dijo poniendo todo en sus palabras, estaba muy ansioso de que ese tema con el hermano de Shun se aclarara de una vez, quería amar a Shun sin miedo a nadie... "diquesidiquesi..." repetía en su mente Hyoga al esperar que Ikki le contestara... solo lo estaba observando... "di algo..."

- De acuerdo- dijo al fin haciendo que a Hyoga le volviera el alma al cuerpo, pero no le duró mucho ya que Ikki cambió su mirada a una un poco seria... de pronto tenía ganas de que la tierra se lo tragase...- Dime Hyoga...

-S..s...si? - Dijo algo asustado con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro a a vez que una de sus cejas le comenzaba a saltar...

Ikki arrugó más el entrecejo y miró a Hyoga de una forma muy penetrante...

-Dime... ¿A qué tipo de lugare has llevado a MI hermano?- Dijo casi mordiendo las palabras enfatizando lo último de una forma que hizo a Hyoga estremecer...

- Qu... que.. quieres decir con... e..e..eso..- preguntó nervioso.

- Pues eso - dijo mirandolo ahora completamente de frente... era extraño, de pronto la cabeza de Ikki comenzaba a inflarse o era idea suya?- responde...

Pero como ángel de salvación Shun se llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, haciendo que a Hyoga se le reafirmara el pensamietno de que este era uno de esos seres alados.

-Hemano, aquí te traje algo, ojalá te guste- Dijo sonriendo a la vez que Ikki cambiaba su expresion por ua pacífica al mirar a su "pequeño" hermano... si supiera lo que estubo a punto de hacer hace unos días atras dejaría de pensar que era un tan solo un niño...

- Ohh, se vé delicioso, gracias hermano- Dijo aún sonriendo recibiendole la vandeja con comida que Shun le ofrecía y dejandola en sus piernas.- Ha! - Dijo de pronto- Shun, aquí el amarillo me invitó a ir con ustedes a algun lado hoy, espero que la pasemos bien...

Shun se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero se relajó en seguida al ver a Hyoga... sus ojos le decían que todo saldría bien...

- Si, que bueno, los tres juntos, será divertido! - Dijo Shun como siempre- La pasarémos muy bien!

- Si, y donde quieres ir Ikki? - Preguntó Hyoga, gracias a Shun su nerviosismo (claaaro, nerviosismo se llama ahora, yo le digo miedo!) se había ido, sus sonrisas eran capaz de borrar cualquier sentimiento negativo en su ser; aquella sonrisa alegraba a cualquiera.

TSUTSUKI-TBC-CONTINUARÁ!...

Bueno, como me quedó, yo creo que como siempre me quedó fome (Y CORTO), pero nunca tanto como el de Nunca serémos más que hermanos, que no me gustó para nada, y ahora aviso que si lo voy a terminar, pero que como me salga nada más, porque no me gustó desde el principio, es un rotundo fracaso y jamás deví publicarlo, puego prometo que lo haré de nuevo y entonces todo vá a concordar, lo juro!. Espero no demorarme en el proximo capitulo...  
escribanme a mi mail: criyecoba282(arroba)hotmail(punto)com. o dejenme review, todas las criticas constuctivas o nó, serán bien recibida.

Aquí como lo estaba dejando antes de arrepentirme, porque no me gustó... estaba en un lapsus...

Gracias a Kykio linda que me dejó un review, y si, va a ser con lemmon! ˆ.ˆ

-------------Desarrollo del capitulo (lo que gracias a los Dioses no fué)----------

Ikki salió de la habitación dejando a los dos chicos en plan "momia" en esta, él no estaba en edad para bromas tontas, y si le  
querían decir algo, pues deberían hacerlo y ya.

Shun puso cara de tristesa extrema, Hyoga lo abrazó al recuperarse del estado en "momia" en el que Ikki les había dejado.

-Qué pasa Shun, por qué pones esa carita de tristesa?- Hyoga siente como Shun intenta alejarlo de su cuerpo con sus brazos  
empujandole, para luego hablar mirando al piso

- Me es muy difícil decirle Hyoga... no sé si pueda. - Hyoga subió su mano hasta sostener la barbilla de Shun haciendo que lo  
mirara.

- Shun, no olvides que yo estaré a tu lado en ese momento. -Dijo mirando con dulzura.

- Pero Hyoga...

- Nada de peros, esto nos incumbe a ambos, no quiero que me excluyas...

- No fué mi intención que te sintieras así... lo siento..- Hyoga sonríe ante las palabras de Shun, e intenta hacercarse a este, a lo  
que Shun reaccióna, retrocediendo un paso y negando con la cabeza.

- No Hyoga, esta es la habitación de mi hermano¿y si entra justo en este momento?- Dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

- Pues nada, entonces todo se aclararía de una vez!... eres demaciado extremista Shun... - Hyoga por promera vez mostro cierto  
enojo con el peliverde.

-No puedo hacer nada...- Dijo a la vez que salía de la habitación, dejando a Hyoga atras, pero antes de salir se detubo un  
momento en la salida- así es como yo soy.. si no te gusta...- Shun dejó sus palabras en el aire y se dirigio a su habitación.

Hyoga se quedó un momento inmovil, pero luego reaccionó persigiendo a Shun quien en ese momento estaba por cerrar la  
puerta de su respectiva habitación.

Shun sintió como alguien impedía que cerrara la puerta, para luego entrar, era de suponerse quien era.

Hyoga entró y cerro la puerta atras suyo y se dió cuenta que su Shun tenía los ojos mas brillantes de lo normal... como si fuera  
a derramar algunas lagrimas, al verlo, Shun no tenía un semblante presisamente de emocion en el rostro.

- Shun...

- Lo siento Hyoga! -Dijo al lanzarse a sus brazos, siendo resivido por unos brazos firmes.- Disculpame porfavor... no se qué me  
pasa... estoy demaciado nervioso... estoy actuando como un niño pequeño... -Dijo a la vez que sentía los dedos de Hyoga  
enredarse en su cabello.

- Shun... - Hyoga levantó con su mano la barvilla de Shun para que lo mirara. - Ya no importa, pero quiero que tengas siempre  
presente que te amo, y eso no cambiará- Dijo viendo como Shun le regalaba la mas dulce de sus sonrisas, pero cuando este iva  
a responder, unos lavios se acercaron a los suyos dandole una de las más dulces caricias. (Que cursi! #)

Shun estaba completamente enternecido con el beso que se le estaba dando, pero había algo que le estaba molestando, era el  
ligero miedo que sentía por que su hermano se encontraba en casa... ¿y si entraba?... ahhh... bueno... a decír verdad, eso es lo  
que lo hacía más exitante...

Ikki se encontraba en la cocina junto con Shun, hablando sobre el viaje que había tenido, Hyoga estaba en la piscina, al igual  
que Seiya, Shiryu estaba cerca de ellos, leyendo un libro y observando a su adorado pedacito de sol.

Shun estaba un poco nervioso, pero trataba de no pensar demaciado, había acordado con Hyoga sacar a pasear a Ikki, pero   
solo ellos tres, para así, sin interrupciónes, decirle que era lo que estaba pasando al fin.

- Y me diras qué era eso que me ivas a decir?... - Preguntó Ikki de pronto.

- Que te hiva a decir algo?... yo?- Dijo haciendose el desentendido.

- No, yo... claro que tu!.. Shun, sabes que no tengo paciencia para juegitos...- Amenazó Ikki con un poco de entretención en la  
voz viendo las reacciónes que aparecían en su pequeño hermano.

- Pueeees... nada, nada... - Dijo volteando la cara, pero sin evitar enfocar a su hermano que lo miraba serio otra vez, sudor  
comenzó a salir de su frente.

- Shun?.

- Bueno, Ikki, ya, prometo que te lo diré en un futuro cercano, ok?- Dijo ya convencido de que Ikki iva a golpearlo.

-Espero que sea pronto, no veo que es lo que tanto me ocultas... primero dime, es algo malo?- Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y  
mirando fijamente a su pequeño hermano, que comenzó a ponerse rojo.

- Malo?... noooooo, que vá... - Dijo volviendo a voltear la cara hacia otro lugar que de pronto se volvia muy intereante (La  
maseta al lado de la hielera..) pero la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano lo hizo mirarlo de reojo.

- Shun?

- Bueno!... no sé si desde tu perspectiva sea algo malo, porque desde la mia no lo es...- Dijo al fin, mirando como Ikki fruncía  
más el entrecejo. - Oh, me estan llamando, nos vemos!- dijo desapareciendo del lugar dirijiendose a la piscina, dejando solo a  
su hermano.

- Niño raro.- Dijo al tiempo que ponía manos a la obra en hacerse un licuado de frutas. (Gumy!)

Shun corrió hasta donde estaban los chicos en la piscina.  
Hyoga andaba buseando, así que no lo vió llegar, Shiryu fijó su vista en el chico de cabello verde, que tenía cara de haberse  
escabapo de una golpiza...o algo.

-¿Qué te sucede Shun?- Preguntó Shiryu en cuanto llegó el chico.

Shun lo miró y solo le sonrió.

- Naaada, no te preocupes- Dijo aún sonriendo.

Miró a Hyoga, a ver si ya salía a la superficie, qué acaso nunca saldría, era increible todo lo que podía aguantar éste vajo el  
agua, parecía un pescadito!- Un pez dorado, mira Shiryu, XDD- Dijo de pronto Shun, haciendolo reír.

Shun se quitó las sandalias, y se sentó en el vorde de la piscina, metiendo sus pies en el agua, ese día hacía tanto calór como  
siempre... aunque habían unas nuves que se hacercaban peligrosamente a lo lejos, y que anunciaban una de esas agradables  
lluvias de verano, recordaba las llubias de la Isla Andromeda... claro que estas eran demaciado malas, si se hubiera mojado  
con esa lluvia, no tendría ni piel ni cabello! -Me dá escalofríos de solo pensarlo!- Ahí llovía, pero llovía acido!... llubia acida...  
nada buena...

Shun seguía mirando como nadaba su novio.. en eso se acordó de que Shiryu no sabía que Ikki no sabía, entonces devía decirle  
que hiciera como que no sabía, no quería problemas antes de tiempo, no gracias, muchas gracias...

Shiryu vió que Shun lo observaba, y levantó una seja. Shun le hizo un gesto de que se acercara, y así lo izo.

-Qué se te ofrece Shun?- Preguntó.

- Bueee, puedes sentarte, es importante.-dijo este.

Shiryu lo hizo, y luego esperó a que Shun hablara.

Pero no hablaba...

Shiryu se aclaró la garganta, entonces pareció como que Shun reaccionaba al fin.

-S..si!.. bueno... como ya sabes, mi hermano está aquí...

- Si... ¿y?-

-Bueno... es que... el...el...el... el no...

-YA!... qué más?- Dijo tratando de mantener la paciencia.

- jejejej... bueno, ya, te lo diré... es que él... no sabe... y no quiero que sepa aún... entiendes?

-...mmmnnno.-Dijo Shiryu

- hhhhaaa... es que mi hermano no sabe lo mio con ya sabes quién...

- ...HAA, que no quieres que sepa que tu andas con Hyogphfhhha- Shun le tapó la boca con ambas manos para que no hablara.

- No lo digas tan fuerte!... si, es eso- alejando sus manos del chino.- No quiero que sepa, de acuerdo, tu le dices a Seiya  
luego...

-Bueno... no veo por qué el alvoroto... HA, Ikki es un machista! -preguntó de pronto Shiryu exaltado.

Shun miró a Shiryu con los ojos vidriados. Asistió con la cabeza.

- Eso creo..- dijo al final.

- Vaya... eso si que no es bueno... - Dijo mirando al cielo, pensando. - Bueno Shun, pues que tengas suerte!- levantandose de  
donde estaba sentado.-Que bueno que Seiya no tiene un hermano mayor... Sé que tiene una hermana, pero eso es otra cosa...  
ejejejeje- alejandose para sentarse en la silla donde había estado sentado antes de que Shun lo llamara.

Shun lo observó irse y murmuró:

-Me encanta el apoyo moral que me has dado Oh! gran amigo... -Dijo a la vez que volteaba la cabeza a la pisina, fijandose en su  
novio que aún nadava...

Un momento...

Estaba sin moverse, flotando en la piscina de espalda al sol...

Estaba jugando a hacerse el muertito?...

- HYOGA!- Lanzandose a la piscina y de paso alertando a Seiya, que no se había fijado de lo que le pasaba a Hyoga...

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Todos estaban en la habitación de Hyoga, este estaba sentado en la cama sonriendo como tonto...

- Pero Hyoga, como fué que te ahogaste?- Preguntó Zahorí al casi ahogado y no oficialmente revivido

- Pues no sé... simplemente estaba pensando mientras nadaba y creo que me olvidé que estaba nadando...

-Idiota.. -Dijo Ikki y salió de la habitación al escuchar la tan, como el mismo dijo, idiota explicación. Mira que sobrevivir  
dentro de cubos gigantes de hielo, nadar en agua casi congelada en Siveria, luchar contra un sin fín de guerreros, cada vez  
más fuertes, y el muy IDIOTA se le ocurría de repente morirse ahogado en una piscina...

Que bueno que su hermano lo había salvado a tiempo, si no nadíe tendría esa sonrisa, aunque forzada en el rostro...

-Tienes que tener más cuidado Hyoga... me asustaste... mucho.-expresó Shun con un rastro de tristeza en el rostro.

-Shun... yo lo sinto... soy muy idiota, no? jejejejej- Hyoga tenía unas ganas locas de abrazar a Shun en ese momento, pero con  
Zahorí en la habitación...

-Bueno Seiya, que te parece si nos vamos de aquí?- Empujando al antes nombrado, Shiryu se despidió. -Que bueno que no te  
moriste, bye!

-Cuidate, no te vallas a resfriar ahora, mira que con lo tonto que eres...- Y ya no se pudo escuchar la voy de Seiya porque a  
pesar de que gritaba, ya se había alejado demaciado del lugar.

-Haay, estos niños... -expresó Zahorí al ver a ese par- Bueno chicos, adiós, Shun, lo dejo bajo tus cuidados!.-y al despedirse  
hizo algo que dejó extrañado a Shun, Zahorí le cerró un ojo complise y se fué cerrando la puerta tras de si...

-Shun...

-Hyoga, crees que Zhaorí tambien sabe, eso sería muy malo!.

-Crees?... nooo, estas viendo cosas...-estirando una mano para agarrar el hombro de Shun y acercarlo, logrando que este se  
sentara a su lado.

- Si eres tu el que habla...- Dijo mirando hacia otra parte. - Eres tonto, ya no te dejaré nadar a ti solo, tendré que vigilarte.

-Shun... lo siento mucho... te asusté?- Dijo a la vez que ponía su brazo al rededor del niveo cuello de su novio, y esté le tomaba  
la mano por el otro lado entrelazando sus dedos y volviendo su rostro para mirarlo.

-Claro que si. pero¿sabes, primero pensé que estabas jugando... aunque si hubieras estado jugando me hubiera lanzado al  
rescate como todo un guardian de la bahía de todas formas.- Dijo sonriendo un poco.- Me asustaste- Mencionó de pronto  
poniendose serio y luego apoyando su cabeza en el hombro que se le ofrecía desde su lado.

-Pero ya pasó, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer... no volveré a pensar, lo juro!- Eso arancó una dulce risita de parte de Shun.

- No soy tan extremista...- éste sintió un beso en sus cabellos. Amó ese momento... ¿la puerta estaba bien cerrada?... ¿y si  
llegaba Ikki de momento sin tocar la puerta para llamarlo para algo? Julepe - Hyoga...- Shun se separó de Hyoga  
sentandose a los pies de la cama y poniendose serio.

-¿Que pasa?

- Bueno... es que no le he dicho a Ikki... no pude decirle lo de salir los tres... me pone nervioso!... TU AZLO!- Dijo a Hyoga con  
una carita de cachorro degollado que le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo y abrazarlo y acariciarlo y abrazarlo... ya.

- Bueno, lo haré yo, no me cuesta nada... es solo como una salida de hombres, ya sabes!

Shun puso cara de como quien no quiere la cosa...

-Pero yo no quiero ir a una café con piernas o algo así!... me gustaría que salieramos los tres a comer... no sé... al Mc Donnall's...  
ver una pelicula...

-Si, claro, como se te ocurre pensar que a tu hermano le gusten esos lugares...

Flash Back

Ikki babeando su café que ni ganas tenía de tomarse, pero que al parecer lo alimentaba más la visión de los traseros nada  
ocultos de las meseras que pasaban lenta e insinuosamente por su lado y luciendo un pequeñisimo biquini rojo a atender a otros  
clientes... pidió otro café...

Fin del Flash Back

Continuando con la pequeña conversacion de la parejita de tortolos...

-Bueno, yo no sé, como dijiste "salida de hombres", pues eso pensé...

Hyoga levantó una seja interrogativa

- ¿Eso pensaste¿es ahí donde ivas cuando salías con tus amigos las otras veces?... Shun... eso jamás lo hubiera pensado de  
ti...

Shun se quedó como estático en su lugar al escuchar aquello, y un incontenible ataque de risa acudió a su boca.

-La risa de la culpa, lo sabía!.

Shun dejó de reir un poco y miró a Hyoga a su lado, se le lanzó encima para besarlo.

- Idiota, como piensas semejantes cosas!

- Ehhh... se me ocurren...- Y volvió a besar a su ángel con ternura.-, además, qué tiene de malo, jejejeje

Shun puso cara de pocos amigos.

-------------Fin del Capitulo (que tampoco llegó al final)-----------

Ven, me estaba complicanodo, ya me estaban sangrando las narices pro tanto pensar... (es broma) bueno, lo de siempre y lo mismo de allá arriba, dejen reviews!  
criyecoba282 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com


End file.
